Worlds Beyond
Background ]] Worlds Beyond is an RPG show GM'ed by Lauren airing on Wednesdays at 7PM. It premiered on October 17, 2018. It is set in the world of [http://thestrangerpg.com/#!/what-is-the-strange/ The Strange], an RPG by Seattle-based MonteCook GamesMore precisely: by Monte Cook and Bruce R. Cordell.. The Strange uses the Cypher System. A small preview of what the characters are getting into: Jade: Alright, let's get to that gate! Oh, you're gonna be fine, most agents make it back first time around. Oz: You said most. Jade: I usually don't lose anyone. Oz: You just said usually. Cast GM: * Lauren Also starring: * Jeannine, as veteran Estate operative Jade Atwood; * Nathaniel, as Nebraska native Oswald "Oz" Dukes; * Claudia, as Pine Night, an alien from the Republic of Zanzoot''NftE'': Spelling tentative at this time., on Earth by accident; * Banzai, as secretive hacker Dale Fink; * Sarah, as Inan Nissi, an alien from Nocturne, on a mission. Story The Estate is a secret organization based in Seattle, whose human and alien operatives protect Earth against monsters from other dimensions. The story starts with The Estate successfully recruiting most of the characters. Jade Atwood is the Estate veteran chosen to lead them into their first mission in the world of The StrangeCapital T, Capital S.. List of Worlds Beyond episodes Worlds Beyond Season 1 Strange Glossary''NftE'': the definitions here are compiled from explanations during the show. I am going for show-accurate over game-accurate. Feel free to download the free preview book. Ardeyn: a small world that is part of the Strange universe. Ardeyn operates under the law of Magic and is influenced by Sumerian myths''Direct quotation from the MCG page to which this entry links.. Citadel Hazzurium is a city in this world. Any person killed in Ardeyn would be stuck there forever even if brought back from the dead. '''Estate (the)': the organization that monitors The Strange. Fictional leakage: the phenomenon that causes pocket dimensions from Earth fiction. Gate: a device to easily translate to and back from The Strange. Recursion: one of the worlds / pocket dimensions of The Strange. Spark: the ability some humans have to be aware of The Strange. Translation: the passage from the normal world to the Strange, or back. Worlds Beyond Glossary Ardeyn: the recursion where the Estate sends its newest recruits cut their teeth on.See . Ash (Charlie): Charlie Ash is a former Estate agent in his late 40s. His deformed portrait, courtesy of treacherous spiders, suggests he has become a disagreeable, golf-playing drunkard.See , with additional information from Jeannine. Blue Purd (Spiny): a creature hunted for its fur on Ardeyn.See . It may owe its name to its excited discoverer pronouncing Bird in a weird way. Claire: the clerk who welcomes Estate agents at the exit of the translation gate in Ardeyn's Hazzurium. Danglies: the assortment of potions and suchlike Dale carries, dangling from the inside part of his coat.See and later. As pointed out by @Lysander_Gustav in 's chat, danglies are an interesting synonym for inventory. Golden snoot: a woodland creature with gold fur hunted on Ardeyn.See . Laura (Wilson): Laura Wilson / Wilson-Dukes is, or was, engaged to Oz when Lexenberg disappeared. Oz never got to meet the child the fake Laura introduces to Oz in the spiders' home—their child—because Laura was still in labor then.See , with additional information from Nathaniel. Lexenberg, NE: the town whose disappearance, his loved ones included, started Oz's personal quest and his reluctant collaboration with the Estate. Hazzurium: the city built like a 32-story citadel (think Minas Tirith) at the other end of the Estate's gate to Ardeyn. Parsons (Mike): a friend of Dale's. Sharp (Quinn): a retired Estate agent who vanished on Ardeyn.See and later. About the characters Jade Atwood Jade is a Cleaver Vector from Earth who has been working with The Estate for quite some time. She's in her mid 40s. She is left handed and doesn't seem to have use of her right arm, which she keeps tucked under clothing most of the time. She can tell when people are lying or trying to trick her.''NftE: these paragraphs courtesy of Jeannine. Jade was not always left-handed. Something related to the Strange happened to her right arm. Since then, she is known to be especially sensitive to the Strange. Jade has made the conscious choice to keep taking chances with her life rather than make the safe move to a desk job. Oswald "Oz" Dukes Oz started interacted with The Strange before the Estate contacted him. He found himself transported to Ardeyn before his first mission with the group led by Jade Atwood. Oz only accepted to work for the Estate in order to find out what happened to his wife Laura and their baby. They disappeared when the town of Lexenberg, NE vanished''NftE: I reconstructed this backstory mostly from scenes in and .. Oz wears a cloak. His clothes are singed by repeated contact with fire. A reluctant fighter obsessed with sins–his own as well as those of others, which he has the ability to find about–Oz takes off the bandages on his arms in battle, and hits foes with fire-based attacks. Dale Fink Dale Fink is a 30-something, white male whose sense of fashion could best be described as "Unabomber chic". Once you've hung out with Dale for more than a couple days, his limited wardrobe becomes pretty clear: khaki cargo pants, olive drab wool shirts, and a black, EMF-shielded trenchcoat. He keeps his rusty red hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, and a custom-made set of lab goggles sit on his forehead. His thin frame, lanky build, and sharp features are reminiscent of a greyhound somehow stuffed into human form. Dale himself is a bundle of nonstop, nervous energy. Regardless of his whereabouts, he never seems to completely lower his guard. His inquisitive eyes are always searching, and his hands can never seem to stop fidgeting. Each of the dozen plus pockets in his trenchcoat and cargo pants seem to contain a different notebook - each with its own purpose - and whenever Dale's hands aren't otherwise occupied, they're busy scribbling down frantic notes.''Description courtesy of Banzai. Dale's usual reaction to any type of questioning is to ask in return: ''Who's asking? Dale is also known to introduce himself as Anthony. Dale doesn't hesitate to steal information that could prove valuable. His favorite ability is Exception, which he uses in every battle. Pine Night Pine is a warrior from the Republic of Zanzoot. His involuntary translation to Earth detracted him from his mission to protect the revered figure known as the Sage. Pine has a sibling named Quake. Pine is curious about the unfamiliar worlds where events lead him, whether Earth or Ardeyn. In Ardeyn, Pine's weapon manifests as a glaive. Inan Nissi Inan is from Atom Nocturne and she has done a lot of travelling through The Strange. She seems to be enchanted and excited about new experiences, places, and people. It's rare for her to meet someone that doesn't become a friend... But, beware to those who become enemies. Right now only Dale knows that her parents are diplomats. She also has a magical ability to hold creatures up in the air (it looks like glitter coming out of her hand and surrounding the creature) – unclear right now if thats because of the revision they are in or her own abilities.NftE: these paragraphs are courtesy of Sarah. In Ardeyn, Inan carries a crossbow, which she uses when levitation is not sufficient. A few canon recursions Bad Baby Planet: first evoked by Oz, this nightmarish world of darkness is haunted by evil puppets from #NotAHorror movies.See . President World: this world is inhabited by all the fictional American presidents and vice-presidents from movies and literature, as well as all the fictional versions of real presidentsThe latter meaning that every actor who portrayed JFK can be found there.. Our characters would have to go there—they won't, obviously—to find out if there are presidents from other countries. Queen Land: a British equivalent of President WorldThis one is better suited to Lauren.. Our characters would have to go there—they will, obviously—to find out if there are kings, or queens from other countries. Also, all the worlds from Geek Space have their own recursions. Ads New show, new ads. Notes Category:Worlds Beyond